


Beasted

by AlessiaLoanna



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Citylife, Crossover, F/M, Multiple Worlds, Real world, castle - Freeform, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaLoanna/pseuds/AlessiaLoanna
Summary: When Isabelle finds a strange letter on her doormat, she is involuntarily dragged into the magical world of a very famous fairytale that suddenly takes place in the middle of London. She discovers a few of her everyday objects come to life and then there is that terrible noise in her bathroom..





	1. Hello, what is your name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking that little, silly project I came up with two nights ago after watching the new Beauty and the beast movie. I was just imagining how it must be to live that famous story but in another context.  
> I hope you have fun reading and enjoy it :)

Chapter 1: Hello, what is your name?

“Oh no, it’s really raining..I’ve got to go, Mom! See you on Sunday…no I won’t be late..no I won’t wear too casual clothes and annoy aunt Petunia..Yes..sure..Bye, Mom..”, I flipped my phone shut and tried to tie my scarf around my head to at least keep my hair dry but judging from the mass of water streaming down that task could be next to impossible. London weather still managed to catch me off guard when I was not paying proper attention to the weather forecast, even after 24 years. Lots of cursing people hurtled past me trying to get inside the huge office complexes to dry up while I waited with a bunch of others for the perfect moment to start running although we perfectly knew, it was either getting wet or getting wet and cold.  
Shuddering I started running from the door to the next underground station as I almost slipped on a puddle and landed directly in the arms of a stranger. A stranger with extremely blue eyes.  
“Are you okay, Miss? Did you get hurt?”, carefully he helped me stand properly again and held his umbrella over my head to shield me from the pouring rain.  
“Yeah, sure. Thank you for catching me, I guess I would have fell flat on the ground if it wasn’t for you, Sir”, I mumbled still completely captured by his eyes.  
His lips curled into a gentle smile. “Good, I’ll escort you over to the underground, I mean if it’s alright for you of course”, he nodded over to the tube sign.  
“You don’t have to, I guess I’ll survive without a knight with a shining umbrella, you must have other stuff do to apart from protecting damsels in distress”, I tried to get away from him but his hand grabbed mine to hold me back.  
“Fine, then take my umbrella at least, you’ll need it more than I do. I already caught a little cold”, he gave a fake cough making me laugh.  
“Thank you..umm what was your name again?”, I took the umbrella and looked up to the his face when a massive crowd hit us and dragged me further to the underground station until I couldn’t see him anymore. Dang it!  
Finally when you meet a beautiful man your age a horde of tourists takes you with them and you loose him. I certainly had no luck that day.  
Had I only known what was about to happen next..

Arriving at my door I spotted a letter lying at the doormat. Picking it up I flipped it around in my hands but there was no address, only my name scribbled down at the front.  
“Isabelle”, was the only word I could find so being curious me I unlocked my apartment, sat down on the couch and opened it immediately.

Dear Isabelle,  
If I tell you what I am about to say you’ll probably think I am going mental  
but I have to warn you. Don’t be scared, I know that you are a strong girl and  
you’ll deal with it in a proper way. Actually some tales are indeed as old as  
time and unfortunately I am stuck in one. Believe it or not but I am held captive  
in an enchanted castle and I sent Lumiere and Cogsworth, two new friends of  
mine to give you this letter. You have to help me, Isabelle! Please, get me out  
of here somehow, my friends will help you as best as they can.  
Just get me out of here before I get eaten alive or even worse!  
Hoping to see you soon,  
David

I dropped the letter at the last few words.  
David as in David “Fuckface” Barrett aka my ex-boyfriend who left me for a size 0 model and told me, that smart girls are unattractive. That was totally impossible. He should actually be in New York. My friend Denise told me that her Mom called up his Mom and.. what was I thinking? That man just told me a stupid story about being trapped in a castle somewhere! Whatever he was smoking with his Calvin Klein model definitely didn’t have any positive side effects.  
Shaking my head I dropped the letter into the bin and went into my bedroom to change into some comfy yoga pants when I suddenly heard someone whispering.  
“Who’s there?”, I asked startled trying to find something to defend myself with. Silence.  
I was a hundred percent sure that I heard someone talk! Grabbing my electric hairbrush, the only hard object that could possibly hurt intruders I seemed to own, I slowly moved back into the living room. “Stop that at once, Lumiere! We have a mission to fulfill!”, there was the voice again. Clearly I had an intruder in the apartment, maybe even two. Little drops of sweat appeared on my forehead and I had to swallow hard to ignore the uprising panic in me.  
“Isabelle, keep calm, it’s okay! Darling, nobody’s going to hurt you”, a female voice behind me made me shriek. “Who said that? Show yourself!”, I shouted in shock. “But you already see me, look into your hands”, the female voice answered. My hands? But there was only my hairbrush…which suddenly had eyes..and a mouth which smiled mildly at me as if I was a stubborn child. “You mean, you… You just talked to me?”, wide-eyed I stared down at the suddenly living object in my hands. “Yes, dear! Of course it was me, we need to figure out a few things, you know.” “What is your name? And why can you talk? You’re a brush..what was in my coffee, for god’s sake?”, I shook my head sinking onto the couch. Something went terribly wrong here. As far as I knew I had never taken any drugs or something that would have altered my perception. “My name is..”, she was interrupted by a deafening crash coming from the bathroom. I dropped the brush immediately and ran for the next room where I was greeted by clouds of dust and bits of smashed furniture almost hit my head. “What on earth..”, I whispered while trying to see what had happened until a scream emerged from my half opened mouth.  
Something big and hairy lay in my bathtub sneezing and coughing.


	2. A beast in my bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading the first chapter and I hope you also like the second one with its silly/odd/strange turn on the well-known story of Beauty and the Beast.  
> xxx

I was still screaming when the furry colossus looked at me wide-eyed.   
“Stop screaming!”, it roared at me furiously.  
“Then don’t shout at me, whatever you are!”, I shrieked back feeling goosebumps all over my arms and back. The thing rolled its eyes at me while trying to stand up and get out of what once was my bathtub. “Don’t!!! Don’t..move..”, protectively I held my hands in front of me to stop it from attacking me. I couldn’t help but notice the two massive horns on its head.  
“Woman, let me get out of that damned thing or I swear I’ll feed you to the wolves!”, it spat at my face getting up anyways while knocking over my collection of bath foam bottles with its tail. That was when I couldn’t help but burst into hysterical laughter. That thing actually had a bushy tail just like Nyx, our family dog had, and he was certainly too tall and furry for my tiny bathroom. “What is it now?”, its face now right before mine I could see the sharp fangs and its more than desperate and unhappy facial expression. “Nothing, it’s just…you think I would be more afraid of wolves than you..I would gladly pat a hundred wolves than stay near you..”, I backed off my hands clutching the porcelain of the sink behind me. “Fine, then let me get out of here at once!”, it almost looked hurt as I watched the beast trot out of the room leaving dusty paw prints on the cream coloured floor. Sighing I looked at the huge mess the thing had left and followed it into the living room where it was sitting on the carpet shouting orders to invisible servants. 

“Please, stand up and get on the couch, you don’t have to sit on the floor”, my voice was a mere whisper as I approached him slowly. I was still afraid and shocked by its monstrous appearance but I held out a hand which it eyed suspiciously. I was definitely not the one to be frightened of, I didn’t look like a wild beast ready to rip everyone to shreds that crossed my path! The beast nodded over to the black leather couch and sighed deeply: “I don’t fit on it, too much fur, you know..” Then its gaze turned back to the dinner table in the corner, the only item my now so desperate ex left me because he perfectly knew, that it had been a present from my grandmother and that I had sued him for taking that away. My heart was beating rapidly and every fiber of my body told me not to but I slowly sank down next to the beast and studied it. Beneath that shaggy fur there actually was a very gentle face with an equally helpless expression clouding it. The nose reminded me of a dog’s but rather more humanly shaped, it didn’t really make sense to me because the fangs were definitely a wild beast’s ready to use but his eyes confused me the most. Where I thought I would see the yellow gleaming eyes of a wolf, I discovered a light blue that seemed to be out of this world. So lively but sad at the same time, it almost broke my heart.  
He seemed so human but he didn’t look like it, as if someone had put on a cruel mask to hide his outward appearance from the world making everyone shudder before him.  
What did that poor thing have to go through before?  
“Can you hear me? Hello?”, he waved his paw in front of my face when I realized I must have been staring into the hypnotic blue of his eyes. “Yes, sure, um..do you want a cup of tea? Do you drink tea?”, I asked standing up to go over to the kitchen. I myself needed a steamy cup of tea to think clearly again. The beast wasn’t supposed to be here so something must have happened, some time-space-something-something, like in “Doctor Who”. Maybe I was a regeneration of the doctor but couldn’t remember that I was and the beast was my new companion, or maybe it was the other way round and I was supposed to be his companion.  
“I can’t hold the cup…”, his soft growling voice brought me back to my living room.  
“Oh well, I have a straw..if you like..”, I smiled shyly suddenly feeling very sorry for my furry guest.  
“Be careful master, she’s got a straw and she’s not afraid to use it against you!!!”  
Suddenly the cavalry broke loose and a shrieking candelabra and a clumsy looking clock wielding a toothpick burst out from behind the bookshelf storming into my direction trying to fight me. But instead of reaching me they toppled over each other landing flat on their noses a few feet before me and I couldn’t help but laugh out loud when the two startled faces glanced up at me. “Hello, gentlemen, please to meet you. My name is Isabelle and yours?”, I looked over to the beast who shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes.  
It couldn’t get any stranger now, could it?


	3. We need a plan!

“So correct me if I am wrong, but you two are his servants, and your names are Lumiere and Cogsworth, right”, both of them nodded, “and you’re here to take your master back to his reality?” They nodded again. Gently I placed a teacup and a pot on a placemat I put on the carpet and sat down next to Beast who already suckled gratefully on the straw I provided him for his big mug. “But you have no clue how to get back?” Lumiere nodded again and hopped over to the hairbrush I had dropped earlier and took her into his arms. “Bristlette? Can you ‘ear me?”, he whispered softly, trying not to burn her as he held her, “wake up, ma cherie.” That instant a sparkle of life rushed through her and after a small cough she giggled and started talking: “Uh welcome to London, monsieur Lumiere. Isabelle, there was no reason to drop me! That hurt!” She scolded me and I backed away blushing. “Well, your household objects simply don’t start talking every day, you startled me”, I tried not to sound too much of a grumpy teenager but I definitely had had every right to drop a talking hairbrush.  
“If we could return to the subject now, please”, beast shook his head seemingly annoyed and started pacing around the room almost knocking over the little picnic I had arranged on the floor, “so I am here and your special friend is over at my castle with my stuff and my rose and my Belle!” He almost roared at the last words. “First of all, if you want my help or my respect, stop the shouting and yelling! You don’t look like a child so I assume you’ve had manners taught to you”, I jumped up and stepped into his way, “and second, he is not my special friend, as you put it, he is no friend at all..”  
Suddenly I felt flushed and the anger rose steadily inside of me. It was my turn to growl and in a frustrated movement I stormed off into my bedroom. I didn’t want to hear or see any of them and I most certainly won’t save David or help him in any way.  
“To me that man is dead!”, I shouted before slamming my door shut blocking everything out. The only thing I wanted to hear was the still pouring rain tap against my windows and watch it get darker and darker outside. A couple of minutes later I fell asleep.

“Is..Isabelle?”, a soft, dark voice woke me and I rubbed my eyes. For how long was I asleep?  
Turning to the window I saw the sun coming up through the reflection of the facades of the tall buildings nearby. “Hmm..yeah..what is it?”, slowly I sat up and looked right into Beasts blue eyes. They still looked more than concerned, almost frightened. Of course, I hadn’t thought about this world frightening him even more then he had startled me. All the gadgets and strange things lying around in my apartment must scare the hell out of him. When Lumiere told me about the castle I guessed that his time must be around 1730ish and he suddenly landed in the London of 2017 which was a bit different. Gently I stretched out my hand to touch his furry cheek. I couldn’t fight the feeling of wanting to touch him because his eyes still held me captive and reminded me of someone, I used to like a lot. Before I could physically touch him Beast pulled away. “Don’t do that, you would only hurt your fingers. My fur isn’t so soft as you may assume”, he growled, “Lumiere has an idea, he told me to wake you up. Come..Isabelle”, he turned around and started out of the room when I told him to stop. “Call me..Issie, please”, I nodded encouragingly and went over to my wardrobe. Making sure he was gone, I took off my sweat-reeking jumper, I guess I had a horrible nightmare judging from yesterdays happenings, and put on a fresh, powder-rose coloured hoodie that reached down to my knees. A glance at my bedside table clock assured me that it was more than early. 5:13 am was not my time to think properly but if Lumiere had a plan I guessed it would be something proper considering he was the only one of the group thinking reasonably. Looking into the mirror I finally realized how shaggy I looked and reached for my hairbrush. “Are you searching for me, Isabelle?”, Bristlettes voice behind me made me jump. “Actually I did, yes. Would you mind if I use you for a minute?”, I tried not to look too desperate. “Stay still and let me do the work”, she suddenly jumped up high in the air only to land on my head and in a matter of seconds my reddish blonde hair was put up in a cute ponytail. “Wow, I am impressed! Your talent is amazing, thank you”, I looked at myself from all sides. “You’re welcome darling, now get yourself ready, brush your teeth and then come outside, we are waiting for you”, she jumped down and hobbled to my bedroom door, “oh and Issie, he’s not a bad person, you know. He just doesn’t know better.” Bristlette blinked at me.  
“Of course..I know…I am just not fond of him and I really want him out of my flat”, I mumbled with my toothbrush already in my mouth. Something about my beastly guest made me feel uncomfortable. On one hand I really wanted to help him and make those blue eyes sparkle in happiness but on the other he was still a beast and not even a nice or caring person, no wonder his servants were his only friends, they didn’t have any other option anyways.  
Inside of me a tiny voice scolded me for thinking so badly about somebody I only knew a couple of hours and instantly I felt guilty. I took a last glance into the mirror before I stepped outside curious what Lumieres plan might be about.

“You want me to get you to France? Are you insane? I couldn’t even afford tickets for myself rather than get Beast on a plane without causing national security issues!”, I shook my head in disbelief. Lumiere thought about us going to France searching for their castle to maybe find an item that would send them back home. “But I am sure eet ees going to work, Isabelle!”, he chimed in his French accent making Bristlette swoon. She certainly had a soft spot for the charming candelabra. “Miss Isabelle, you have to see it from the other side, the sooner we’re finding our castle the sooner you’ll have your life back and won’t be disturbed any further”, Cogsworth jumped up in front of me wielding his toothpick. “But there has to be another way of sending you home. How did you get here in the first place? What exactly happened?”, I asked feeling my belly growl. When was the last time I had actually eaten something?  
“I was at the library reading about King Arthur and the round table when I heard something crack and crumble. First I thought it was the castle slowly falling apart but then there was the light, it was blinding and then a loud crash. The next thing I know is that I was in your tub. Why make them out of porcelain in the first place? Not robust enough”, Beast explained and my brain cells started rotating. “So that means, it was because of a book! Maybe if we could get you to the library and find a book about the Arthurian literature, it could bring you back!”, my theory seemed quite good to me although the others just stared at me as if I was a bear in a tutu. “But Madmoiselle, how could we get ‘im out without anyone noticing ‘im?”, Lumiere nodded over to his master who just snorted and walked over to the windows watching the waking city. “That is our smallest problem, Monsieur..”, I grinned mischievously because concerning Beasts appearance I already had a plan.


	4. Wookie-Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a happy easter, my lovely readers :)  
> Have fun celebrating and take care!

“Isabelle, why am I wearing this strange suit? I look like so..common…Just for your information, I am a high born and I had an expensive education!”, he growled spinning furiously in front of the mirror to try and get used to the attire.   
I had remembered that I still had my brothers Chewbacca costume in my wardrobe and so I just let Beast put it on to make him act like a Star Wars fan all dressed up.   
“Just imagine, me too, I am even a lawyer and occasionally I dress up as Lieutenant Uhura, different fandom but still a nice dress to wear”, I smirked and grabbed my coat from the clothes rack.   
“Who is Lieutenant Uhura..? Isabelle wait!”, Beast asked me seemingly confused but I was already out in the hallway laughing to myself.   
“Please, don’t provoke him, Miss, you know the master’s temper”, Cogsworth piped up from behind me. I had packed him, Lumiere and Bristlette into my backpack to take them with us as we hunted for a special book to take them home.  
“This is truly disgracing, I can’t believe you made me put that on. I can’ even hide my horns!”, Beast rambled on about the costume.   
I was really trying to stay calm but that man or let’s say that beast made me go insane and so I turned around facing him making him almost run me over.   
“You don’t have to hide your horns, they are beautiful and girls nowadays fancy horns!”, I hissed, my nostrils flaring in anger as I walked down the corridor.  
When I was a few steps ahead I realized that Beast wasn’t following me anymore so I spun around to search for him.   
“Do you really think so?”, his lips were curled upwards almost smiling shyly at me.  
Suddenly I felt my heart jump. His eyes seemed so much bluer than ever before, almost human, excited but also very fragile at the same time.  
“Of course I do, silly. Now come on, let’s get you guys home”, I linked my arms with his and shoved him further to the exit, “don’t be afraid, it’s fine. Here nobody will notice you.”

What a phrase to say!  
Of course people noticed Beast but not in a bad way at all. Almost every guy we passed on the street wanted to take a picture with him because they thought we were about to make a promotional tour for the new Star Wars: The last Jedi movie.  
“We’ve got to go now, guys. See you in theatres in December!”, I shouted, took Beast by his hand, well rather his paw, and dragged him up the stairs into the library.  
“They were very nice but I think one of the girls tried to touch my..behind.. Do people do this nowadays, Isabelle?”, he looked at me seemingly shocked.  
“Oh dear..”, I shook my head trying to figure out the best method to tell him that this basically meant that the girls were hot for him, “it’s kind of a naughty thing, you actually don’t do that but some do and…whatever, forget about it and next time something like that happens just tell me, I’ll shred her to bits.”  
Suddenly my face flushed and I felt anger rising inside of me.  
I didn’t realize how much it actually bothered me that other women tried to seduce him but it really pissed me off. Not that he was special to me or meant something for me. I only met him the other day but somehow I felt responsible for him and his safety and I didn’t want anyone else to get too close or even hurt him.  
“I thought you wanted me to get home as soon as possible..”, his voice startled me and I turned around to face him, his face lit up by a nearby lamp making him glow almost unnaturally.   
“I..oh shut up and get inside, you huge fluffy teddybear..”, I didn’t know what to say. I just felt caught and knew that there was no way out of this argument now.  
Lumiere whistled in my backpack and the other two were giggling until I shushed them.  
Again I saw Beast smirking at me but I got behind him and shoved him through the doors.

It wasn’t easy to justify the “costume” but I told the librarian that he had a horrible rash so he couldn’t take it off because he was so afraid people would see it.  
Thank god Melissa, at least that was the name on her tag, was a very thoughtful almost romantic person. I guess she thought that Beast was my boyfriend or something but she let us in and showed us where to find the medieval literature.  
Libraries always had their own special magic, the huge shelves that housed thousands and thousands of books each one a world and story of its own. I almost squealed in excitement when I laid my hands onto the old, leathery covers gently caressing them with my fingertips.  
“Which book did you exactly read when you fell through the time gap?”, I asked in a quiet voice trying not to disturb the other people around.  
“I can’t really remember but it was something about Lancelot…”, Beast watched me strolling over to a darker corner searching for books that could be the one we needed.  
“Issie..”, suddenly his paw enclosed around my wrist to hold me back, “there is something I should tell you..”  
“What is it? Are you not feeling well? Come on, let’s sit down”, I looked up at him searching for any signs of nausea. Again he looked almost human, much more than when he was angry.  
Something about him was really strange, that much was for sure.  
“Isabelle, I am not what I seem to be..”  
“Master, no, you mustn’t talk about it! It’s forbidden!”, Cogsworth freed himself from the backpack I had put down and scuttled over to us.  
“I have to, it’s my decision!”, Beast roared all of a sudden making my eyes widen in shock.  
I didn’t like to see him like this, I had to admit that it scared me and inside I knew that this wasn’t his true personality, only some kind of frustration that occasionally overpowered him.  
“Could you silence your boyfriend, Miss! This is not fucking Comic Con, Chewie!”, some elder man bent over the tables nearby seemingly angry shouting at us.  
“And could you be a bit more polite, Sir? I doubt that your Mom would approve of such behavior!”, I answered getting closer to him.  
“Dare you to talk to me like that, you little brat! Do you want me to come over and slap you?”, when he got up I realized that he was about 6’2’’ which meant he was a lot taller than me but I wouldn’t let him intimidate me so I got even closer to him glaring furiously.  
“Try me, Sir..”  
Suddenly everything went very fast. I saw the guy raising his hand when I instinctively balled my fist, growled angrily and punched him right in the face.  
“Dare you to talk shit about my Beast…”


End file.
